National Basketball Association vs. Sega Basketball Association
National Basketball Association vs. Sega Basketball Association (often abbreviated as NBAvSBA) is a crossover basketball game developed and published by Sega, in association with the NBA. Teams NBA Eastern Conference Atlanta Hawks SBA Rival: Jungle Island Bananas WC Rival: Sacramento Kings Stadium: Philips Arena Boston Celtics SBA Rival: J6 Fighters WC Rival: Los Angeles Clippers Stadium: TD Garden Brooklyn Nets SBA Rival: Mexico Maracas WC Rival: Portland Trail Blazers Stadium: Barclays Center Charlotte Hornets SBA Rival: Space Channel 5 Reportes WC Rival: Houston Rockets Stadium: Spectrum Center Chicago Bulls SBA Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids WC Rival: Memphis Grizzlies Stadium: United Center Cleveland Cavaliers SBA Rival: Miracle World Fantasies WC Rival: San Antonio Spurs Stadium: Quicken Loans Arena Detroit Pistons SBA Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies WC Rival: New Orleans Pelicans Stadium: The Palace of Auburn Hills Indiana Pacers SBA Rival: DARPA Aliens WC Rival: Dallas Mavericks Stadium: Bankers Life Fieldhouse Miami Heat SBA Rival: Metro Psychopaths WC Rival: Los Angeles Lakers Stadium: American Airlines Arena Milwaukee Bucks SBA Rival: Mobius Badniks WC Rival: Phoenix Suns Stadium: BMO Harris Bradley Center New York Knicks SBA Rival: IRTA Rust Crew WC Rival: Utah Jazz Stadium: Madison Square Garden Orlando Magic SBA Rival: Taisho Samurai WC Rival: Minnesota Timberwolves Stadium: Amway Center Philadelphia 76ers SBA Rival: Noswald Empire Knights WC Rival: Oklahoma City Thunder Stadium: Wells Fargo Center Toronto Raptors SBA Rival: Morning Land Cluckers WC Rival: Denver Nuggets Stadium: Air Canada Centre Washington Wizards SBA Rival: Tokyo-to GGs WC Rival: Golden State Warriors Stadium: Verizon Center Western Conference Dallas Mavericks SBA Rival: Motavia Solar System EC Rival: Indiana Pacers Stadium: American Airlines Center Denver Nuggets SBA Rival: Yokosuka Avengers EC Rival: Toronto Raptors Stadium: Pepsi Center Golden State Warriors SBA Rival: West Coast Taxis EC Rival: Washington Wizards Stadium: Oracle Arena Houston Rockets SBA Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches EC Rival: Charlotte Hornets Stadium: Toyota Center Los Angeles Clippers SBA Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues EC Rival: Boston Celtics Stadium: Staples Center (version 1) Los Angeles Lakers SBA Rival: Yuria Barbarians EC Rival: Miami Heat Stadium: Staples Center (version 2) Memphis Grizzlies SBA Rival: Europa Rebels EC Rival: Chicago Bulls Stadium: FedExForum Minnesota Timberwolves SBA Rival: Varrigan Organizers EC Rival: Orlando Magic Stadium: Target Center New Orleans Pelicans SBA Rival: Primp Town Puyo EC Rival: Detroit Pistons Stadium: Smoothie King Center Oklahoma City Thunder SBA Rival: Oboro Ninjas EC Rival: Philadelphia 76ers Stadium: Chesapeake Energy Arena Phoenix Suns SBA Rival: Kyoto Executioners EC Rival: Milwaukee Bucks Stadium: Talking Stick Resort Arena Portland Trail Blazers SBA Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders EC Rival: Brooklyn Nets Stadium: Moda Center Sacramento Kings SBA Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles EC Rival: Atlanta Hawks Stadium: Golden 1 Center San Antonio Spurs SBA Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren EC Rival: Cleveland Cavaliers Stadium: AT&T Center Utah Jazz SBA Rival: Virtua City Police EC Rival: New York Knicks Stadium: Vivint Smart Home Arena SBA Okamura Conference DARPA Aliens (Vanquish) NBA Rival: Indiana Pacers SC Rival: Euorpa Rebels Stadium: SBC2 Field J6 Fighters (Virtua Fighter) NBA Rival: Boston Celtics SC Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles Stadium: Statues Jungle Island Bananas (Super Monkey Ball) NBA Rival: Atlanta Hawks SC Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders Stadium: KeeKee Island Mexico Maracas (Samba de Amigo) NBA Rival: Brooklyn Nets SC Rival: Metro Psychopaths Stadium: Samba Studios Miracle World Fanatasies (Alex Kidd) NBA Rival: Cleveland Cavaliers SC Rival: West Coast Taxis Stadium: Enchanted Castle Mobius Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog) NBA Rival: Milwaukee Bucks SC Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues Stadium: Green Hill Zone Morning Land Cluckers (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) NBA Rival: Toronto Raptors SC Rival: IRTA Rust Crew Stadium: Pirate Island Motavia Solar System (Phantasy Star) NBA Rival: Dallas Mavericks SC Rival: Kyoto Executioners Stadium: Algol Oboro Ninjas (Shinobi) NBA Rival: Oklahoma City Thunder SC Rival: Tokyo-to GGs Stadium: Zeed Stadium Primp Town Puyo (Puyo Puyo) NBA Rival: New Orleans Pelicans SC Rival: Noswald Empire Knights Stadium: Primp Magic School Space Channel 5 Reporters (Space Channel 5) NBA Rival: Charlotte Hornets SC Rival: Taisho Samurai Stadium: Morodia Vigrid Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) NBA Rival: Houston Umbra Witches SC Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren Stadium: Fimbulventr Virtua City Police (Virtua Cop) NBA Rival: Utah Jazz SC Rival: Varrigan Organizers Stadium: E.V.L. Inc. Yokosuka Avengers (Shenmue) NBA Rival: Denver Nuggets SC Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies Stadium: Chi You Men Yuria Barbarians (Golden Axe) NBA Rival: Los Angeles Lakers SC Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids Stadium: Turtle Village Satomi Conference Arcadia Blue Rogues (Skies of Arcadia) NBA Rival: Los Angeles Clippers OC Rival: Mobius Badniks Stadium: Valuan Empire Curien Mansion Zombies (The House of the Dead) NBA Rival: Detroit Pistons OC Rival: Yokosuka Avengers Stadium: Curien Graveyard Europa Rebels (Valkyria) NBA Rival: Memphis Grizzlies OC Rival: DARPA Aliens Stadium: Principality of Gallia IRTA Rust Crew (Binary Domain) NBA Rival: New York Knicks OC Rival: Morning Land Cluckers Stadium: UN Security Council Kyoto Executioners (Otogi) NBA Rival: Phoenix Suns OC Rival: Motavia Solar System Stadium: Forbidden Mansion MARZ Virtuaroids (Virtual On) NBA Rival: Chicago Bulls OC Rival: Yuria Barbarians Stadium: Virtual Arena Metro Psychopaths (Condemned) NBA Rival: Miami Heat OC Rival: Mexico Maracas Stadium: Asylum Field Nightopia Nightmaren (Nights) NBA Rival: San Antonio Spurs OC Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches Stadium: Dream Stadium Noswald Empire Knights (Shining) NBA Rival: Philadelphia 76ers OC Rival: Primp Town Puyo Stadium: Fortina RoboCy Corporation Knuckles (Strees of Rage) NBA Rival: Sacramento Knuckles OC Rival: J6 Fighters Stadium: The Syndicate Taisho Samurai (Sakura Wars) NBA Rival: Orlando Magic OC Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters Stadium: Paris Tokyo-to GGs (Jet Set Radio) NBA Rival: Washington Wizards OC Rival: Oboro Ninjas Stadium: Grind City Varrigan Organizers (MadWorld) NBA Rival: Minnesota Timberwolves OC Rival: Virtua City Police Stadium: MadWorld West Coast Taxis (Crazy Taxi) NBA Rival: Golden State Warriors OC Rival: Miracle World Fantasies Stadium: Glitter Oasis Zoah Dragon Riders (Panzer Dragoon) NBA Rival: Portland Trail Blazers OC Rival: Jungle Island Bananas Stadium: The Empire Players Category:Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games